No hables
by MissDupre
Summary: Naruto lo llevo allí para fastidiarlo, pero no pensó que se llevarían una sorpresa en ese pub. One Shot. SasuxHina


Titulo: No hables, no te muevas, ni susurres.-

Resumen: Naruto lo llevo allí para fastidiarlo, pero no pensó que se llevarían una sorpresa en ese pub. One Shot.

Parejas: SasuxHina

Estado: Completo, sin corregir.-

* * *

No hables, no te muevas, ni susurres.-

Sasuke podía sentir el olor a cigarro colarse por sus fosas nasales, un montón de gente saltaba en el centro del pequeño pub, totalmente descontrolados. El chico bufo, este tipo de ambiente no era de su tipo, era mucho para él, no es que él fuera un niñito de mami, claro que no. Pero esta gente no era de su agradado, todos borrachos y saltando unos contra otros de forma violenta. Miro a Naruto, su amigo que lo había arrastrado allí. El rubio hablaba con algunas chicas, que parecían no ponerle ninguna atención. El Uchiha sonrió de lado en forma de burla contra su amigo, la única razón por la que estaban allí era por las chicas, que según Naruto serian fuera de lo normal, y lo eran, pero no para él. Las chicas eran muy independientes y fuertes para su gusto, de esas chicas que les gusta mandar, pero simplemente a él nadie lo mandaba.

- Naruto – Le llamo. Su amigo se giro hacia él, y le miro interrogante. Las chicas aprovecharon para alejarse del rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Sasuke volvió a dirigir una mirada al lugar para comprobar que todavía el lugar apestaba.

- Larguémonos, ahora – El rubio trato de hacer un puchero, que obviamente no iba a funcionar con su amigo.

- ¡Pero Sasuke!, acabamos de llegar, por favor… - Sasuke lo observo por solos unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

Cinco minutos más, si no hay nada interesante nos largamos, sin reclamar, ni lloriquear- Naruto lo vio por un momento, cuan amargado podía ser el Uchiha, ni siquiera le ponía empeño. Iba a reclamarle, (y lloriquearle un poco), cuando algo llamo su atención, una melena azulina conocida para él paso a unos metros de distancia.

- Sasuke esa de ahí no es… Hinata? – El moreno fijo su mirada donde el rubio estaba apuntando, y en efecto, la chica que estaba a unos metros de ellos era nada menos que Hinata Hyūga. Claramente ese cabello largo azulino, esa piel blanquecina, y esos ojos lavanda eran únicamente de ella, como para confundirla. Pero la chica que estaba frente a ellos, vestía completamente diferente a la Hinata que ellos conocían, la chica que apenas hablaba en el instituto, que usaba ropas dos tallas más grande y que se sonrojaba por casi todos. Esta Hinata usaba unos jeans ajustados y una remera sin mangas, y ajustada.

- Si, es ella – Le respondió sin dejar de mirarla. La morena comenzó a caminar hacia la muchedumbre perdiéndose entre ellos. – Voy a caminar por ahí – Le dijo al rubio dejándolo solo en aquella barra. El rubio lo miro unos segundos antes de darse vuelta para buscar a otras chicas para hablar, quizás ahora tendría un poco de suerte.

Sasuke, quien todavía seguía intrigado por la aparición de la Hyūga, comenzó a caminar entra la muchedumbre, buscándola. Obviamente no había ningún motivo a parte de la curiosidad, ni Naruto, ni él eran amigos de la chica, ella tenía su propio grupito de inaptados con los que se juntaba, era simple y llana curiosidad se repitió en su mente… _curiosidad_.

La vio cerca del escenario donde una banda estaba tocando, no saltaba ni chocaba contra la gente. Se movía al ritmo de la guitarra eléctrica, de una manera que según el moreno era muy sexy. Su cabello largo y lacio, se movía con el ritmo de la canción, de un lado para el otro. Y sus ojos permanecían fijos en la banda frente a ella. Sasuke desvió su mirada de la chica, y miro a la banda. Estaba compuesta por tres chicos, nada fuera de lo anormal, excepto por el guitarrista que mantenía sus ojos fijos en Hinata, según Sasuke, era un tipejo no tan alto como él, cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes, y con un tatuaje, nada extravagante, y definitivamente no tan apuesto como él, el tipejo parecía comerse a la Hyūga con sus ojos, y ella parecía coquetearle. Sasuke alzo una ceja de forma interrogadoramente, definitivamente esta no era la misma chica, debía ser su gemela malvada o algo así.

La miro por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la canción acabo y la banda se bajo del escenario, un tipo cualquiera subió anunciando que vendría otra banda a tocar. Sasuke viró su mirada hacia la chica, esperando poder hablarle mientras había un relativo silencio, pero Hinata ya se había empezado alejar del lugar. El moreno dedujo que caminaba hacia los camerinos en busca del tipejo pelirrojo, la siguió.

Camino por unos dos minutos hasta que entraron a la parte trasera del pub, un pasillo con algunas puertas, había algunos individuos besándose contra la pared, entre las parejas el Uchiha distinguió la cabellera rubia de su amigo, que se besaba junto a rubia. Siguió caminando hasta que choco con la espalda de Hinata quien se giro y lo enfrento.

-¿Me estas siguiendo Sasuke? – El aludido la miro sorprendido al no escuchar su tartamudeo ni su voz suave.

-Si, ¿Y qué? – Le respondió de forma insolente, la chica frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? – Sasuke la miro antes de responder, parecía bastante cabreada y algo impaciente, el chico supuso que por el tipejo.

- Me estas preguntando algo que ya sabes Hyūga, no lo haría cualquiera al verte aquí, vestida de esa forma. ¿Por qué te vistes como monja en el instituto? - La morena pareció pensar si responderle o no.

- No quiero chicos babosos detrás mío, mientras más rápido termine el instituto sin altercados mejor – Sasuke le dio razón, mentalmente claro. Había pequeños momentos donde él se preguntaba si mejor hubiera sido ser feo y vivir relajadamente, antes de ser apuesto y sufrir por las fans. – Si eso es lo que querías saber, me voy – La chica hizo amago de darse vuelta e irse, pero Sasuke de un movimiento rápido agarro su muñeca y la incrusto contra la pared.

- ¿Te das cuenta que te ves endemoniadamente sexy asi? – Hinata sintió su aliento caliente mientras le susurra aquellas palabras contra su oído y se apretaba a su cuerpo.

- Esa es la idea Sasuke – Le respondió lo más calmada que podía, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

- Lo haces apropósito, eso está muy mal.. _Hinata _– Sasuke podía sentir a la chica estremecerse cuando sus labios empezaron a bajar desde su oído hasta la su clavícula.

- Me tengo que ir Sasuke, me están esperando – El moreno gruño mientras la chica trataba de empujarlo para salir de sus brazos, cosa que no consiguió.

- Me da mucha pena ese tipo, pero no llegaras a su cita – Le dijo con su voz ronca cerca de su cuello, la sintió tensarse mientras empezaba a murmurar una réplica, pero el moreno no le dejo continuar, sus labios se estrellaron de forma agresiva contra los de la chica, en un beso rudo. Sasuke había besado a varias chicas durante su corta vida, algo obvio, siendo el chico más popular del instituto, pero ninguna de ellas le había sabido tan dulce como Hinata, ni tan adictiva. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo de la chica, mientras una recorría su espalda y detenía en su cabeza para tratar de profundizar más el beso, la otra se mantenía apretando su cintura juntando sus cuerpos. Las manos de Hinata, quien al principio había estado algo reticente al beso, se movieron al cabello del chico. Sasuke sonrió entre besos mientras escuchaba a la chica gemir su nombre. Quizas Naruto había tenido razón, por una vez en su vida. Había conseguido vencer a un tipejo pelirrojo y se había conseguido una novia nueva, que aún no sabía que lo era. Pero como con el beso, Sasuke dudaba que diera mucha resistencia.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, Naruto esperaba sentado en unas de las bancas afuera del instituto con algunos de sus amigos, esperando a Sasuke antes de entrar a clases. El sábado pasado después de perderlo de vista, no lo pudo encontrarlo más, tampoco que hubiera hecho mucho intento, una rubia lo había atrapado, diciéndole que era su tipo y casi se lo había violado. Al final de la noche, la chica le había pedido su número, diciéndolo que le llamaría. Su mente divagaba entre la rubia, si llamarla él o no, cuando la voz chillona de su amiga Sakura le llamo la atención.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esa es Hinata la que se está bajando del auto de Sasuke? – Naruto miro hacia donde estaba del auto de su amigo, sus ojos reconocieron inmediatamente a Hinata, vestida de una forma parecida a la del sábado, aunque esta vez usaba una blusa con tirantes. Su cabello lucia revuelto, como si alguien se hubiera puesto a jugar con él, cambio de dirección y se fijo en su amigo, Sasuke estaba vestido como siempre, aunque su cabello también parecía revuelto. Naruto los miro con ojos inquisitivos.

Sasuke cogió la mano de Hinata mientras caminaban hacia el instituto, la chica había tenido razón. Si usaba esta ropa muchos chicos empezarían a ir detrás de ella. Sasuke dirigió una mirada gélida a un grupo de chicos que se estaban comiendo con los ojos a la morena. Quizás de ahora en adelante tendría que amenazar a unos cuantos, quizás golpear a algunos. Estaba bien, ese era el precio por tener la chica más sexy del instituto como novia. Apretó un poco más fuerte su mano mientras en su mente se seguía repitiendo _mía solo mía_... Una y otra vez.

Fin.-

* * *

Nota Autora: Si, estoy viva... Oggg. No se que pasa conmigo, pero mi lado humanista se ha ido... quien sabe a donde. Con respecto al Shot, estaba escuchando Don't speak de Eagles of Death Metal, y vino a mi mente. Hinata esta un poco Ooc, pero esa era la idea. Y Sasuke, sigue siendo un arrogante bastardo, aunque al final, terminara enamorándose de ella y final feliz. Bueno, espero sus reviews. Saludos a todas/os !

Pd: Demas que alguien encuentra una falla de redacción u ortográfica. Después lo revisare, cuando termine de hacer mi pieza.. (carita triste)


End file.
